Viviendo en carmesí
by Babi Baker
Summary: Una mentira sólo trae otra, cuándo tu vida se complica de tal modo que terminas fingiendo ser una persona totalmente diferente con una familia que no te pertenece, los límites entre realidad y fantasía parecen difuminarse, y eso sinceramente apesta si no lo creen pregúntenle a Teresa Lisbon, que lamentablemente se ha vuelto una experta en el tema.
1. I: Prólogo

Viviendo en Carmesí.

Poco faltó para que Lisbon muriera aquella noche, Patrick no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo. Haciendo caso al instinto animal que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser, entró en la sombría morada en busca de Red John.

Un golpe estruendoso lo dejó mareado y con la vista perdida.

-Bienvenido a casa, Patrick.

Sin responder se frotó la nuca, buscó el arma en su espalda y le disparó cuando estaba desprevenido. Aunque le pareciera demasiado fácil era cierto, por fin había matado al asesino de su esposa e hija, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a subir a su auto y marcharse de ahí, tal vez pasaría a ver como seguía Lisbon en el hospital, si estaba despierta.

Sus planes se vieron truncados por el supuesto cadáver, Red John tomó la culata del revólver que Jane le había quitado al distraído Rigsby y lo golpeó en el cuello, antes de quedar inconsciente vio como su agresor se quitaba el chaleco antibalas y el saco de sangre falsa.

Después de todo, su instinto no le fallaba, era demasiado fácil haberlo atrapado ¿Después de cuatro años de evasivas él iba a publicar un video mientras torturaba a su compañera? Tal vez no había sido fácil para Lisbon, pero después de todo, ella los había ayudado a encontrarla.

Despertó algo desorientado, el primer recuerdo que le cruzó la mente fue el de ellos siendo secuestrados y él siendo electrocutado por la hija de un psicopata, pero en ésta ocasión nadie le buscaría, él mismo había dejado una nota de despedida.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Lisbon, al cuestionado esa voz le movió el mundo. Su esposa le miraba, le preguntaba como estaba. Pero faltaba alguien especial ¿Donde estaba su hija?

-Sí amor. -vio la confusión en los ojos de la mujer- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó viendo su piel amoratada.

-Ah, me he caído, Déjame hablar con el doctor. -dijo rechazando el beso que Patrick le ofrecía.

-Buenos días Srta. Lisbon. -saludó el doctor.

-¿Qué le sucede? No me ha reconocido.

-Es normal, luego de un trauma cerebral grave.

-¿Grave? Sólo lo golpeó con una tabla en la cabeza.

-Mientras usted se recuperaba, él estuvo en coma. Sin contar sus antecedentes psicológicos.

-¿Se refiere a Red John?

-Me refiero a la perdida de su familia.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sígale el juego.

-¿Está loco o el suero le ahogó el cerebro?

-Srta. Lisbon, entiendo por lo que han pasado, pero créame cuando le digo que es lo mejor. -ella suspiró y tomó la cruz de su cuello que su madre le había regalado, pidiéndole fuerzas a Dios.

-Bien ¿Recuperará la memoria?

-Seguramente.

Resistió el impulso de torcerle los ojos y entró en la habitación.

-El doctor dice que saldrás de aquí pronto.

-Odio los hospitales.

-Lo sé.

-¿Dónde está nuestra hija?

-En un campamento interno de verano.

-¿Por qué no me lo han preguntado?

-Estabas en coma, no le hacía bien verte así.

- ¿Me ayudas a escaparme? -una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, busco las manos de ella y las besó.

-Es tentador, pero necesitas que el médico te dé de alta.

-Esa es mi chica buena.

Ok, soy nueva en esto de los fanfic, así que espero de todo corazón que les guste, (si es así siéntanse libres de comentar y plisssss, dejen sus reviews) acepto sugerencias. Los primeros dos capítulos son algo más lentos que el resto de la historia, he dejado lo mejor para el final. Éste fic va para mi amiguisima Mariapaula –gracias por contestar pacientemente todas mis dudas sobre The mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: Lastimosamente no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Erica no existiría y hace tiempo que Patrick le hubiera robado aunque sea un beso a Teresa.


	2. II: Confusión: ¿Realidad o engaño?

II: Confusión: ¿Realidad o engaño?

Ya han pasado dos semanas y a Lisbon le preocupaba la comodidad con la que se había acostumbrado a este nuevo estilo de vida.

-Ya llegué. –gritó entrando a la enorme casa mientras escondía el arma y la placa en la cartera.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! –Respondió Jane.- he preparado la cena ojala te guste.

-Gracias. –recibió el beso en los labios y se volvió a recordar que no era real, que no debía involucrarse.

-Debemos hablar.

-Dime. –dijo sirviendo las bebidas. Él la rodeó por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

-Has estado algo distante desde que salí del hospital. –le quitó los vasos de la mano y la giró hacia él, poco a poco, logró acorralarla contra la pared.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No!

-Extrañaba esa chispa de fuego en tus ojos.

-Pues come, si no esa chispa se convertirá en incendio.

-Por mi bien.

En momentos como estos, ella odiaba no haber preguntado más sobre su esposa. ¿Cómo demonios iba fingir ser alguien que no conocía? Gracias a Dios Patrick, le estaba dando pistas sin saberlo.

- ¿Qué haces en el CBI?

- ¿Qué? Eh… soy víctima.

- ¿De qué?

- Mmm… Me robaron.

- ¿Por eso no usas el collar que te regalé?

- Sí exacto. –dijo metiendo un trozo de comida en su boca rápidamente buscando una excusa para no hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Cuándo sucedió? –era ese pequeño detalle, el desorden de emociones, le indicaba a la agente que su asesor aún no estaba recuperado del todo, si no hubiera sido tan testarudo con los doctores tal vez le habrían recetado algo para eso, o siquiera conocer una causa más profunda, pero no, el muy cabezón se conformó con saber que tenía una contusión… ¡Aún estando dos semanas en coma!

-Estoy bien. Fue hace unos días cuándo venía del supermercado.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quería que te preocuparas.

Después de un momento de silencio:

-Amor –ronroneó él- ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando?

-Ni que fuera vidente. –bromeó.

-Nuestra hija no volverá en un tiempo, es decir, que tenemos la casa libre para nosotros. –ignoró la pequeña broma y le sonrió con picardía.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa preocupada, temió esas palabras desde que decidió hacerse pasar por su esposa.

-Ajá.

-¿Entiendes que quiero decir?

-¿Qué… quieres jugar a las… escondidas?

-Me parece bastante obvio que…

¡Ring! Salvada por la campana, nunca mejor dicho.

-Aló. –contestó Lisbon el teléfono.

-Jefa, tenemos un cadáver en la quinta con Roosevelt. Necesitamos que venga, éste es uno de los grandes ¿Está libre? –preguntó Rigsby.

-Ya me inventaré algo. –colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Patrick- Tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? –dijo con su carita de cachorro abandonado.

-Ha llegado el vestido que ordené, si no voy a buscarlo lo venderán.

- Que desconsiderados.

-¿Te estás burlando?

- No. ¿Para qué se te debe ocurrir algo?

- Mmmm… para… usarlo. La dependienta me preguntó para qué iba usarlo y yo le dije que ya se me ocurriría algo para… -calló de inmediato, para haber actuado tan bien aquella vez en las oficinas del CBI, ahora lo estaba haciendo pésimo.

¡Por amor a Dios! -se dijo- Soy una terrible mentirosa, y lo peor es que debo mentir a cada minuto por el bien de Patrick. Lo observó antes de tomar sus cosas, él sonreía perdido en sus pensamientos, la miró asintió y ensanchó su sonrisa. Ella sonrió falsamente y se vio en la necesidad de irse rápidamente si seguía así Patrick lo descubriría todo sin siquiera recordarlo. Se despidió de su falso esposo y montó en su mustang en camino a la escena del crimen.

-Una pareja lo ha encontrado hace unas horas, no lo hemos identificado aún, el forense viene en camino para hacer una prueba con las huellas digitales. –le dio la bienvenida Rigsby.

-No es necesario.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoce?

-Sí, es el hombre que me llevó a la trampa de Red John.

-¿Está bien jefa? –preguntó Van Pelt, en muy pocas ocasiones salía de la oficina por lo que se le había visto con una resplandeciente sonrisa antes de la declaración de la pelinegra.

-Sí –fingió- Ahora debo comprar un vestido elegante.

-¿Perdón?

-Esa ha sido la excusa que le di a Patrick.

- Bueno, puedo llevarla a algunos sitios que se que están abiertos a ésta hora…

-Ve tú. Conoces mi talla, elige algo bonito que no me haga ver ridícula y que le guste a Patrick –notó que la pelirroja se le quedo viendo- ¿Qué?

-Que ya no le dice Jane. –respondió dejando la escena. Ninguno de los otros hizo algún comentario, cosa que agradeció profundamente.

-Confirma que su identidad sea la de Michael Facelli, aunque estoy segura de que es él. –Ordenó a Rigsby- Cho, intenta controlar la prensa, lo único que falta es que Pa… Jane se entere de todo. Yo entrevistaré a la pareja.

Ya había tomado las declaraciones correspondientes cuando Van Pelt llegó con un guardapolvo en las manos.

-Fuiste rápida. –dijo sorprendida acercándose a ella.

-Apenas lo vi supe que era perfecto.

-Pruébeselo. –dijo entregándoselo.

-No, tú sabes que no me gustan éstas cosas.

-¡Por favor!

-Bueno. –sintió que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo; la última vez que accedió a algo que Van Pelt le pedía, terminó como su dama de honor.

-En aquel edificio hay un baño –señaló la pelirroja. Francamente no entendía cuál era su entusiasmo por un vestido que no llegaría a usar. Siguió las instrucciones del mesonero y una vez sola en el tocador, sacó el vestido del guardapolvo. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos logró entender un poco, pero sólo un poco, la emoción de Grace.

Dejó que la suave tela negra acariciara su piel, el escote en la espalda y en el pecho dejaban poco a la imaginación, las aperturas en la cintura y en las piernas hacían que por poco se ruborizara al pensarse mostrándoselo a Patrick. Se arregló la apertura de la falda intentando que le cubriera aunque sea los muslos. Se soltó el cabello y enderezó las finas cintas que le sujetaban el vestido, después de todo, si iba a hacer el ridículo mejor que fuera por completo. Dejó el establecimiento bajo las miradas curiosas de los hombres que minaban el local, probablemente sorprendidos porque la pinta no le pegaba con los botines negros o porque llevaba el arma y la placa en una mano y un guardapolvo en la otra.

-¿Contenta? –preguntó la agente senior arreglándose el escote al llegar junto a la joven agente- se sincera ¿Éste vestido hace que mis senos luzcan pequeños? –susurró.

-No, está perfecto.

-Definitivamente. –intervinieron Cho, Rigsby y el sheriff.

-Déjame arreglarte ahí. –la agente le subió la tela en el frente y le susurró al oído- Bonita pieza, pero me parece que al vestido no le hace falta sostén. La aludida se sonrojó- Ahora gire queremos verla mejor. –sintiéndose como un payaso, Lisbon dio una vuelta lenta ante la mirada atenta del equipo.

-Muestre más las piernas, no sienta vergüenza que no tiene nada que envidiar –intervino el ayudante del sheriff- para eso es ésta abertura –se arrodilló frente a ella y separó la tela dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de sus piernas. –Todos incluyéndose a ella misma, lo miraron sorprendidos.- Vivo rodeado de mujeres –explicó.- no te preocupes cariño, que entre tu y yo estamos entre mujeres. –le susurró al oído a la sorprendida mujer.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó ella.

-Sí. Pero se ha dejado puesta la alianza. –respondió Cho.

-Salí rápido. –improvisó a modo de respuesta. Escondiendo el verdadero motivo, se empezaba a acostumbrar a tenerla puesta.


	3. III: Nuestra primera noche

III: Nuestra Primera Noche.

Llegó a la casa muy tarde, tanto que ya Patrick dormía. Verificó que así era y después de eso empezó a desvestirse demasiado cansada como para buscar una bata.

-Bonito panorama.

Dio un respingo y se metió de un salto en el baño. ¡Tonta! –se dijo- Eres su esposa no debes tener pena.

-¿Te he asustado? –preguntó Patrick desde detrás de la puerta.

-No, eh… necesitaba ir al baño.

-Ah, ok. –Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, lo cerró y bajó el WC.- ¿Consideraste lo que te dije ésta mañana?

-Sí. Pero… -miró a su alrededor en busca de una excusa- No puedo, estoy en mis días. –dijo al ver la cajita azul en el neceser. Cerró los ojos rogándole a Dios porque él se lo tragara.

-Que inoportuno.

-Voy a tomar una ducha. Si quieres ve a descansar. –suspiró y sin darle chance a responder se metió a la ducha. Se demoró la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, esperando a que él se quedara dormido.

Al salir, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, puso la cara entre las rodillas y respiró profundo, ¿En que lío me habré metido? Se preguntó.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que habia dejado su ropa en la habitación, buscó en el baño alguna bendita toalla pero súbitamente recordó que todas estaban en la lavadora; todas excepto la de Patrick que convenientemente no se hallaba ahí.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, en la cama matrimonial estaba la silueta de su falsa pareja. Salió con cuidado intentando no despertarlo, se puso la ropa interior y rebuscó en la habitación intentando encontrar su pijama, revisó alrededor de la cama y la encontró en los brazos de él. Con sutileza intentó sacarla de su escondite.

Con un sencillo movimiento, Patrick la tumbó en la cama sobre él, giró y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-No estás en tus días, a ti te viene los primeros del mes, estamos a finales de agosto. Ahora, ¿Me vas a decir por qué mi esposa se rehúsa a dormir conmigo?

-Ah… el doctor dijo que no debías tener… emociones fuertes.

-Si es por eso… -besó su cuello y desabrochó el sujetador. En ese momento ella desechó cualquier principio moral y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-No te recordaba tan… salvaje.

Lisbon se ruborizó y desvió la vista, jamás, jamás de los jamases se imaginó en ésta situación, se encontraba sobre el pecho de Jane, él le acariciaba lenta pero rítmicamente la espalda.

-Creo que tu estancia en el hospital te volvió más viejo, y lento.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, has estado mejor. –dijo fingiendo decepción.

-Mis tiempos de gloria aún no han pasado.

A ella no le importó que no fuer real, o que él podría recordarlo todo, que podría odiarla por suplantar a su amada. Lo único que le importó fue que en ese momento Patrick la hacía sentir como nunca, también le había hecho descubrir rasgos de ellas que ni ella misma conocía, por ejemplo: nunca se había catalogado como gritona pero en este preciso instante se hallaba gritando ¡Patrick! A todo pulmón.

-Creo que fue mejor hacerlo ahora que con Charlotte en su cuarto. –comentó Patrick.

-Siempre nos quedan las pijamazas. –después de ciertos besos- Tengo que irme, me está esperando una amiga. –viendo el reloj se regañó por no haberse acordado, el hecho de que llegara tarde aumentaría los rumores que minaban el CBI.

-Respecto a ese vestido…

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Compláceme. –ella sonrió y apenada le besó con suavidad la marca que le había dejado en el hombro. Definitivamente, Patrick Jane la había cambiado. Se cubrió con la sábana, tomó su ropa interior y el vestido yéndose al baño. Ésta vez no se sentía ridícula, se sentía… como la mujer más sexy del mundo (Aunque una copa más grande no le hubiera molestado)

-¿Qué tal? -apartó la falda para darle una mejor vista de sus piernas.

-¿Crees que tu amiga se molestaría mucho si llegas _un poco _más tarde?

-Diré que había tráfico. –dijo quitándose el vestido con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola jefa ¿Pasó una buena noche? –preguntó Rigsby. Por un momento creyó que la había descubierto, pero arrojó ese pensamiento sabiendo que era imposible.

-Sí. –se quitó el anillo y se puso la placa, dejó el arma a la mano, desde aquel fatídico día siempre la tenía al alcance.- Chicos, el sábado Patrick y yo vamos a darle una fiesta de bienvenida a Charlotte ¿Vienen?

-Eh… ¿Cómo va a hacer para traer a una chica que está muerta? –Rigsby expresó la confusión que tanto él como el inexpresivo Cho sentían. A Van Pelt nada de esto le sorprendía, ayer habían tramitado la adopción.

-He adoptado a una adolescente que se parezca a nosotros.

-¿No debería ser igual a la _verdadera _Charlotte?

-Sería extraño que ella no se pareciera para nada a mí, además no puedo adoptar a una niña de tres años, han pasado casi 11 años desde que ellas murieron. El caso es ¿Vienen o no?

-Pero si no nos conoce.

-Pues entonces lo hará. Sé que es algo irritante pero ¿De verdad quieren perder contacto con él hasta que recupere la memoria?

-Yo voy. –dijo Van Pelt.

-Igual. –contestó Rigsby.

-Cuente conmigo. –dijo Cho.

-¿Qué tienen para mí? –Lisbon dejó los asuntos personales y se enfocó en el caso que llevaban, siendo lo más objetiva posible con la víctima, no podría dejar que su vida personal arruinaran la investigación. ¿Qué el hombre era un verdadero hijo de puta? Sí, lo era. ¿Qué con solo verlo le provocaba revivirlo solo para matarlo con sus propias manos? Sí, quería. Pero había un asesino libre y cabía la posibilidad de que ese asesino los condujese a Red John.

-Murió de una sobredosis de cocaína, los forenses encontraron abrasiones en el rostro y rastros de polímeros en los ojos. Dice que es probable que lo obligaran a inhalarla.

-Tal vez no se trate de Red John después de todo. –dijo Lisbon ocultando la decepción de su voz. – Rigsby revisa los estados de cuenta, tal vez alguien le pagó por el secuestro; Van Pelt quiero que averigües quien tenía razones para matarlo y dónde estuvo recientemente.

-Tengo la dirección. –dijo Cho.

-Perfecto. Dirígete allá. Sé que es nuestro primer caso sin Jane, pero estábamos bien antes de él, y lo estaremos ahora.

Al final del día, habían reducido la lista de sospechosos a tres posibles asesinos.

-¿Está lista? –preguntó Van Pelt entrando a la oficina de su jefa.

-Déjame terminar estos formularios y ya te sigo.

Firmó el documento que tenía en la mano y apagó todo dejando la habitación iluminada solo por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se sentía extraño dejar el edificio tan temprano.

-Voy a cambiarme, debería venir conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy me he topado con Jane.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Me presenté como la amiga con la que estabas reunida.

-Ah ¿Preguntó por mí?

-Sí, estabas en la peluquería.

-Ah. –la siguió hasta los vestidores con una calida sensación en el pecho, sí, tal vez se estaba comportaba como una adolescente con su primer novio, pero también es cierto que de adolescente no tuvo la libertad de tener uno.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –dudó de la discreción de Jane por un momento, ¿Sería posible qué…? No, él no era de los que presumen de sus conquistas, no el Jane que conocía.

-Me preguntó de dónde era, yo dije que de Iowa, entonces dijo que yo la estaba influenciando.

-Debe ser por el guiso de ayer quedó algo picante. –dijo bloqueando el recuerdo del comentario que Patrick le había regalado a Rigsby hace casi cuatro años.

- ¿Por eso dijo que de una combinación de pelirroja y iowano siempre resultaba una _femme fatale?_

-Quién sabe –se encogió de hombros- después de su hospitalización no quedó del todo bien. –fingió una sonrisa.

-Me pidió que le diera esto. –le dio el guardapolvo con el dichoso vestido que al parecer deseaba ser estrenado.- la cena es elegante, ¿Sería posible que llevara a alguien conmigo?

-Sí, seguro. –consintió aún aturdida por el cambio de planes.

-Gracias. Vuelvo en un minuto. –dejó la habitación y se dirigió al escritorio de Rigsby.- ¿Me acompañas a la cena de la jefa?

-La verdad… -contestó pensando en la rubia que lo esperaba esta noche.

-Por favor, no quiero sentirme como un estorbo.

-Bueno. –no importaba la rubia. Ninguna de ellas importa al lado de Grace. Y más si exhibía esa sonrisa triunfante.

-Es de gala. Puedes ir a cambiarte mientras la jefa y yo vamos al salón.

-Ok.

-¿Y estos zapatos? –intervino Lisbon haciendo acto de presencia, ya vestida y subida a unos tacones de aspecto gamuzado, de suela roja y tremendamente altos que a los ojos de Van Pelt eran perfectos.

-Son Christian Louboutin. Perfectos ¿No?

-Son hermosos. –dijo admirándolos bajo la luz mortecina del edificio.

-Déme un minuto. –desapareció por el mismo sitio en el que había aparecido su jefa y se cambió rompiendo el récord de su jefa. Llegó hasta sus compañeros calzándose el zapato izquierdo.

-Te ves hermosa –halagó Rigsby. Y sí que lo estaba, el vestido rojo le sentaba a las mil maravillas.

-Gracias. –dijo sonrojándose, haciendo un hermoso contraste con el tono de su piel.

-¿Tenemos que ir a la peluquería en serio? –dijo Lisbon sin ánimo.

-Recuerde que Ángela era muy cuidadosa con su aspecto personal.

-Bien, pero me duele la cabeza así que no voy a hacerme algo elaborado y ridículo.

_Lamento publicar tan tarde. Graze mile por los reviews. La historia ya está terminada, sólo debo pasarla a la compu, sin embargo bienvenidas sean las sugerencias. Éste es el vestido que usa Lisbon en el capítulo anterior, el presente y el siguiente:_ _./imgres?hl=es&biw=1024&bih=424&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=HuMdXtZiyScd-M:&imgrefurl=.&docid=KcCp2hmUCAeQiM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=800&ei=LjOKT_KdAoei8AST1fnCCQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=718&sig=111386363812502300901&page=1&tbnh=105&tbnw=66&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:65&tx=161&ty=58_

_, y estos son los zapatos: ./imgres?q=louboutin&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=424&tbm=isch&tbnid=5NRGN0kiajmA-M:&imgrefurl=.net/&docid=tTYkAbMRJLgHnM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=500&ei=fDCKT8DIEo-o8ASK4cHiCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=753&vpy=64&dur=1391&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=173&ty=182&sig=111386363812502300901&page=2&tbnh=124&tbnw=118&start=15&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:15,i:112_


	4. IV: Semáforo en rojo

**Semáforo en rojo.**

Lisbon, con espesos rizos cayéndole por los hombros y Van Pelt, con una fantasía en la coronilla y pequeñas ondas decorando su rostro, bajaron del auto y se acercaron al hombre esperándolas.

- Wow, se ven… hermosas. –dijo Wayne usando un traje formal negro.

- Gracias. –contestó Van Pelt, bajando la mirada.

Patrick Jane salió del salón de fiesta sonriendo, se veía increíble, en ningún momento –excepto anoche que lo detalló desnudo- había visto a Jane rebosando tanta sensualidad. Le tomó la mano a Lisbon y la hizo girar, apreciando el modo que el vestido se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

- Te ves casi tan hermosa como anoche. –susurró abrazándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla.

Rigsby y Van Pelt intercambiaron una mirada cargada de complicidad.

- Eh, que los estoy viendo. –advirtió la agente senior.- Patrick, él es Wayne Rigsby y ella Grace Van Pelt, aunque supongo que ya la conociste. –le propinó un codazo juguetón.- Chicos, el es Patrick Jane, mi esposo. –sonrió ante el placer que le proporcionaba el título. Sin soltarla, Jane alargó un brazo hacia Wayne.

- Un gusto ¿Quieren ir a bailar?

- ¿Bailar? Yo creí que cenaríamos. –contestó Wayne.

- Vamos, no te dará miedo un bailecito ¿O sí? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pobre triste hombre –incitó Jane-. Aterrorizado por un simple baile.

Los demás sonrieron ante la cara consternada de Rigsby y entraron al salón de fiesta. Una vez sentados, Jane se levantó y tomó a Lisbon de la mano.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza querida?

Ella se levantó y lo dejó guiarla hasta la pista de baile. Bailaron hasta que Lisbon se vio en la necesidad de quitarse los zapatos, por más hermosos que fueran, le estaban torturando los pies.

- ¿Quién nos ha invitado? –preguntó en medio de un giro.

- Eh… vamos a obviar ese detalle.

- ¡Patrick! –regañó.

- Disfrutemos de la noche.

- Ajá. Hablaremos de esto en casa.

- Sí, mamá.

- Vamos a jugar algo conocido como el semáforo. –dijo el anfitrión- Rojo significa que se detengan, amarillo cambio de pareja y verde es que bailen. A medida que avance el jugo se añadirán más colores. Ahora recuerden ¡El que se mueva en rojo pierde!

- ¿Quieres jugar? –preguntó Jane.

- Ya que estoy descalza en la fiesta de un desconocido ¿Qué voy a perder?

- ¿Crees que tu amiga Grace se quiera unir?

- Vamos a preguntarle. –se acercaron a la mesa que ambos ocupaban y los encontraron en medio de un beso- Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos. –dijo algo incómoda.

- ¡Chicos! –gritó Jane con una sonrisa traviesa. Ambos se separaron como si los hubieran atrapado en un delito.- ¿Bailan con nosotros?

- ¿Nosotros? Sí. Vamos. Al baile. Con ustedes. –contestó Wayne algo confuso.

Lisbon no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz como lo era esa noche, saltando como Cristina Aguilera en un concierto (Bueno, tal vez no tan bien como Cristina) descalza y desternillándose de la risa con cada mueca que hacia Patrick cuando gritaban rojo.

- Cuando diga rosado, el caballero cargará a la dama y si digo azul será al revés. ¡Amarillo!

Lisbon empezó a bailar con Wayne.

- ¿La estás pasando bien? –le preguntó su pareja.

- Aunque mis zapatos terminaron tirados debajo de la primera mesa que encontré, la estoy pasando a las mil maravillas.

- ¿Qué ropa usó ayer?

- ¿Perdona?

- _¡Rosado!_

- Si me permite. –la alzó en brazos. Ella hizo lo posible por no comparar aquella situación con el día en el que Cho la sacó en brazos, semidesnuda y ensangrentada de aquel almacén.

- _¡Amarillo!_

- Señora. –asintió el desconocido viendo su anillo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y buscó a Patrick entre la multitud danzante.

- _¡Amarillo!_

Justo en ese momento, su pareja ansiada bailó con ella.

- _¡Azul! _–ella intentó levantarlo pero le resultaba casi imposible.

- No debiste comer tantos postres el otro día. –recriminó.- ¡Nos van a descalificar. –dijo al ver como Wayne y Grace salían de la pista de baile.

- Yo la ayudo. –Rigsby le sujetó mientras Lisbon aparentaba hacer un gran esfuerzo.

- Gracias Wayne.

- _¡Rosado!_

- ¿Te levanto?

- …

Sin embargo ella no le dio la oportunidad de alzarla en brazos, de un salto se le subió a la espalda, aprovechando la apertura del vestido para abrazar sus piernas a la cintura de Jane.

- ¿Estás cómoda?

- Como nunca.

- Yo igual. –posó sus manos en el trasero de su compañera de baile.

-_ ¡Rojo!_

_- _Lo siento, ahora debo dejar mis manos ahí.

- Que conveniente. –comentó con sarcasmo. Después de un rato sus brazos empezaron a resbalar del traje- Tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué? –dijo aguantando las cosquillas que le provocaba la respiración de Teresa en su cuello.

- Me estoy resbalando.

- Aguántate.

- ¡No puedo me estoy resbalando!

- ¡Agárrate duro!

- ¿Qué le pusiste a este traje? ¿Mantequilla?

- ¿En serio querida? ¿Mantequilla? Sujétate.

- ¿Es que este rojo es para siempre? –a su alrededor las cuatro parejas se iban separando.

- Ya vamos a ganar. Falta poco.

- _¡Y la pareja ganadora! ¡El rubio y su adorable pareja!_

- ¿Ya?

- Ya. –confirmó ella- ¡Me caigo, se me atoró el vestido!

- ¡No te sueltes!

Intentó tomarla entre brazos pero eso sólo logró que perdieran el equilibrio, cayendo al piso.

- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! –dijo ella entre risas.

- _¿Quiénes son esos?_

_- ¿De dónde salieron?_

_- ¿Esa no es la agente que secuestraron? _

Las preguntas empezaron a resonar por el salón.

- Seguro nos están confundiendo. Vámonos Patrick, Grace, Wayne. –llamó Lisbon.

Subió el auto de su supuesto esposo después de despedirse de los demás.

- ¿Estás bien Patrick?

- Sí.

- Te ves desanimado ¿Te arrepientes?

- No es eso… yo… tengo una idea loca en mente.

- Cuéntame. –dijo tomándole la mano, le preocupaba inmensamente que aquellos comentarios removieran algún recuerdo en la memoria de Jane.

- ¿Te molestaría mucho si intentáramos algo nuevo? ¿Algo con crema chantillí?

Sonrió y le besó la mano. Siempre y cuando él fuese parte de la ecuación y no fuese algo ilegal, ella jamás pensaría siquiera en negarse.

_**N/A**: Disculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a por la tardanza, en serio, es imperdonable. Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews. _

_**Yessica: **me encanta conocer a otra venezolana! Yo soy de Caracas y me fascina que hayas hecho una excepción para dejarme un review soy adicta a ellos._

_**Cargarpe: **Hola! La verdad es que coloqué los links completo para darle clic y entrar, pero resultó no ser posible, asi que busca en google Selena Gómez en los billboard, es el vestido negro. Y los zapatos son loubotin son negros y…. hermosos!_

_**Naty: **Nany! Que lindo que me hayas leído/escrito/comentado! Nos veremos pronto amor! Tú morocha, nany, geme por sempre!_


End file.
